Starting an Acidental Family Leo x Aries Fanfiction
by BuddyWithLuv
Summary: I didn't plan On starting a Family with my best friend, i love her, and its not like any of us knew spirits Could have kids, I guess aries and i where the first
1. chapter 1

**ok, let me tell you this to begin with..**

 **i didn't plan on this happening...**

 **i didn't plan on getting the woman i love, whose also my best friend Pregnant.**

 **Everyone always guessed that Celestial Spirits couldn't Start families at all!**

 **So when My sister and my friends Yelled at me when they figured out i got my Girlfriend Pregnant, i was in denial because we were always told None of us 12 could ever have kids**

 **oh, my Name**

 **I'm Leo, Leo the Lion**

 **and my Girlfriend?**

 **Her name is Aries,**

 **and this is the story of when Celestial Spirits had kids for the first time.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was waiting for Aries, We were supposed to go Watch over Lucy and Natsu's Daughter Nashi.

"Where is she" I started to say while i was pacing, "did something happen to her"

then i heard someone running to me,

"S-sorry I'm Late Leo!" Aries yelled as she ran towards me, she looked tired, and Even paler than before

"Aries? is something Wrong? you look plaer than usual" i asked

"W-well, i was Sick all last night" she told me as she started look worse

"How bad was it" I asked again worried

"i couldn't sleep, because it seemed like every 13 minutes i was gonna get sick" Aries Added

"Hmmmm... maybe your sick, we can have virgo see"

"okay.." she whispered

 _ **Time skip to when theyre with virgo**_

"i don't think anything is wron-- Wait, Brother go get Aquarius, Libra, and Lyra" Virgo snapped at me

"Ok?" I said to her

 _ **Later**_

All the girls where in a room with Aries when i heard something.

"WH-WHAAATTT!!!!!!" i heard Aries yell then the door opened and i saw Aquarius start coming towards me

"YOU IDIOT!!!" Aquarius yelled as she lifted of the ground by my Hair "YOUR SO DEAD, YOU COMPLETE IDIOT I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!!!"

"Ow OW OW OW!! AQUARIUS WHAT I DO!!" I yelled at her

"Put him down Aquarius," Virgo spoke and Aquarius put me down "Leo, we need to tell you something about Aries"

"Yeah, what is it"

"Shes... SHES PREGNANT!" Aquarius yelled

I Laughed "good joke, shes a Celestial spirit she cant get Pregnant,"

"We're not kidding" Virgo

"So That means Aries is the first Celestial spirit to be a parent, thats Wonderful--" i said but then Lyra cut me off

"Well shes not the only one to be a parent, Silly" Lyra Giggled

thats when a sudden flash of realism occured to me.

"Wait-- Im the only guy shes ever been with let alone do that with her-- SHIT!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!!!" I yelled

"We should probably tell Hime, so she knows not to summon Aries for a fight" Virgo said looking at me

"Pr-probably, Even though Shes probably gonna kill me" i stated

"ok, but first Leo how about you talk to Aries," Virgo added

"Yeah i bet i should go talk to her" i said before walking into the room where Aries was

she was sitting there, she still looked Suprised way more than did,

"What.. did. we. get. our. selves. into." she said To me

"Aries?" I looked at her and asked "your scared aren't you?"

Aries Nodded trying to to cry.

"Aries, you.. you don't need to Worry, its not like your alone because, weĺl im here, no need to worry" i smiled at her

"I-its not that... remember the Karen Thing... neither one of us could take care of ourselves, we both got hurt in the end... if we cant take care of ourselves, how do we take care of a baby" Aries sniffed


	3. Chapter 3

"Its O--" i tried telling her it was ok but then Lucy was summoning me,

really Lucy, out of all the times it had to be when i was Comforting Aries

"LOKE!!! YOU IDIOT!!!!" Erza and Lucy Growled at me

"Loke-san really messed up this time, didnt he?" Wendy said

"Loke-kun needs to get his pervert side in check!!" and angry Juvia yelled

Jellal and Natsu just stood there cause if they even tried to prove the girls wrong they would get killed

"The girls do have a point, i guess getting someone pregnant calls for almost getting murdered" Gray added

"Oh like when i almost killed you when you got rain woman Pregnant," Gajeel Spoke "I could have killed you right there, Fullbuster"

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever" Gray rolls his eyes

then a little pink haired 4 year old was trying to get Lucy's Attention

"Momma! Momma!" Nashi said

"huh? whats up sweetie," Lucy said to her daughter

"I didnt get to play with Ari yesterday! can you summon her, pretty please." Nashi asked

"But Ari isnt feeling good--" Lucy responded

"Pwease Mommy" Nashi gave puppy dog eyes

"Fine." Lucy said before summoning Aries,

Then Aries Appeared, and she grabbed Nashi and Hugged her in her Arms "Heya Nashi!"

"Ari! Ari! Ari!!" Nashi said as she hugged back

"So how has Life been Treating you boo!" Aries asked as she lifted Nashi into the sky

"Its been Splenerific!" Nashi Giggled

(Splendid - Terrific)

"Thats Wonderful! hows your little brother?" Aries asked

"Well i havent killed him," Nashi Answered

"Thats... Good?" Aries Said confused

"Yeah, and Im practicing on my fighting so one day i can beat rosemary in a Fight!" Nashi Yelled

Aries Laughed

"Um... Nashi can you go fight Rosemary for a second we need to talk to Ari," Lucy Stated

"okie dokie momma!" Nashi said then ran of to fight Rosemary Fernandez

"Ok, Aries please tell us that Virgo was just joking when she said you were pregnant?" Lucy asked

"Sh-she..." Aries went Quiet, which made everyone else in the Guild pay attention to her "She wasn't Lying..."

Then everyone in the Guild started Screaming and talking loudly about what the Ram just said

I just sat there sweat dropping


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait REALLY!!!" thats all i heard from the whole guild as they Surronded Aries, it was Obvious she hated all of the Attention it made her uncomfortable, so I decided to try and help her

"Ok Guys, Your Making her uncomfortable, maybe you should Give her some Space" I stated and it seemed Everyone moved away from her, i dont know why? they never listened to me before, maybe it was because i got Aries pregnant?

"th-thanks Leo, i was really uncomfortable wirh everyone surrounding me," Aries thanked me

Then...

Everyone started Surronding me

"Leo! Loke! Is it your Child?! The Heartbreaker has changed his ways!?" is only a little bit of what they said

"Uhh, yeah its my chi--" I tried to say but when i said Yeah Mirajane started Fangirling

"YEEESSS!!!!! MORE SHIPS ARE SAILING!!!!" Mira Fangirled

"Juvia has so many Questions," Juvia now joined Mira in Fangirling

"i bet we all do" Gray Said

"I THOUGHT CELESTIAL SPIRITS COULDNT HAVE CHILDREN!!!!!" Lucy Questioned

"S-so did we--" Aries said

"THE CHILD WAS A MISTAKE!!!!" lots of the Guild yelled

"Wow Loke, i knew you were a play boy pervert but i didnt think you'd get your best friend pregnant," Makarov appeared and laughed

"HEY, Its not that bad" i pouted "Aries and i are going to fix this"

"wow, Loke actually is gonna raise a child?" Carla Asked

"There us gonna be a Mini Fluffy!!!" Happy yelled thinking about Mini Aries "Yay!!"

"Heh," Aries and i said at the exact same time

"Loke, you better not hurt Aries or your Child, or else i will crush you into peices" Erza Glared

"Yes Mam!!!" i said

Aries Giggled,

it made me Feel better now that she is ok


End file.
